


You Say I'll Never Reach The Moon (I'll Send You A Postcard Soon)

by brdfrdzen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball League, Alternate Universe - Humans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always-a-Girl!Scott - Freeform, Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Female Stiles Stilinski, Female!Scott, Fluff and Angst, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Young!Teen Wolf, age eleven (except stiles bc i made her b-day late), also since nowadays girls do play a lot of sports, and isaac's dad is dead still bc idk what to do with him aha lol, anyway, baseball AU, derek is in eighth grade and thirteen whilst laura is in tenth while sixteen, everyone's in seventh grade, female!stiles, girl!Scott, i made the setting take place in the really early 1800s, i think that's it to tag without spoiling anything, isaac's older brother is featured bc no one uses him!, kate is around eighteen-nineteen, kate is still chris' sister, melissa is still divorced to raphael bc he's just a bad dad hahahah, oh i meant everyone's age twelve whoops i'm so terrible at tagging omg forgive me, sheriff stilinski is still sheriff stilinski, where girls weren't really appreciated to do things men could with sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of being picked on because she's a girl. Stiles decides to change that (with the help of her posy: Scarlet, Erica, Lydia, Cora, Malia, Allison, and Kira against her rival team consisting of Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Cameron, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Matt). </p><p>Girls rule; <i>boys drool.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wanna' Play With Your Race Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Baseball AU! Aw, yeah! How did this come along? I suggest hearing Bridgit Mendler's 'postcard,' or at least view the lyrics. That inspired this whole entire fic.
> 
> Holy shit, writing this makes me wanna' go back to all girl's summer sports camp. God, I loved playing! I was always looking forward to baseball, soccer, and dodgeball the most.
> 
> I'm so excited for this, omg. You will definitely see my love for baseball sprout through this whole AU fic. :D
> 
> title taken from and inspired by bridgit mendler's _'postcard.'_
> 
> Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me nor do the characters involved. everything is belongs to their respectful owners and in no way am i trying to claim them. this fic is pure fiction and i am so stoked about writing this, so please, please do not steal my story, repost it, or take parts of it and put it anywhere without my permission. please do not show this to anyone affiliated with teen wolf and the making of it. thank you! enjoy! :DDD  
> -Nia  
> 

_**Chapter One** _

  
Eleven year old - and a half - Stiles steps in front of twelve year old Jackson with her hands on her hips and feet planted sternly on the dirt ground.

  
"So what makes you think that?" she asks stubbornly, never knowing when to shut up or when not to keep her mouth closed.

  
Jackson raises an eyebrow with his baseball cap twisted backwards on his blond hair and his wooden baseball bat swung over on his shoulder. "So what makes me think what?" he fires back confusedly.

  
Stiles rolls her eyes, shaking her head while groaning not-so-feminine-like, as her dad would say.

 _Boys are so friggin' stupid,_ she thinks.

"It's boys only? No girls allowed?" She takes another step forward, earning an arm pull and a small warning call of, "Stiles..." from Scarlet, her best friend, behind her. She brushes her off, looking back at her with a grin like, _Let me handle this, dude; I got this, dude._

  
She eyes Jackson seriously. "Who told you that us girls," she gestures around to the girls behind her, "can't play baseball like the rest of you boys? Who said we couldn't? More importantly," she crosses her arms, "why can't we? There isn't a rule saying girls can't play sports because of so-and-so." she presses on, staring hard and meaningful at the blond boy in front of her.

  
Jackson rolls his eyes, snorting loudly like the rich snob he is. "Oh, _please,_ " he drawls, "enlighten me some more! There's no need to make a rule because everyone around here _knows_ girl's don't play sports. Especially not baseball and football and soccer, where you have to get yourselves dirty and muddy." he retorts, waving his hand at Stiles, like he's dismissing her, rudely.

  
"Plus," he adds, "girls are such _babies_. You get tackled, you'd go running home to your mommies _crying._ And if you ever even got a speck of dirt on your clothes, you'd be so disgusted and complain the whole entire game about it. Please, you're makin' me laugh!" he reasoned, smirking at her ruefully with a few of his other friends snickering behind him in agreement.

  
Stiles' eye twitches and just for that moment, she wishes her dad wasn't the Sheriff because all she wanted to do right now was punch the living daylight's out of Jackson fucking Whittemore. Who the hell did he think he was saying stupid bullshit like that? Was he really serious about that?

  
Stiles already has ADHD - her medicine didn't always help her contain her rage for Jackson - and the fact that she grew up learning about the laws, rights, and fines with her dad, him teaching her how to use a gun, and defend herself fist-wise and mental-wise, she knew Jackson-against-Stiles would not be a pretty sight.

  
She inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming herself down. "Firstly, _fuck you!_ I am not Lydia, thank you very much. I don't give a raggedy, fat-assed care about whether my clothes get spunked or not. Every single girl is not like Lydia Martin, _Jesus Christ_!

  
Secondly, I _like_ to get down dirty and mess around. Even if it's every once in a while.

  
And thirdly, I could prove it to you I know exactly what I'm talking about if you'd let me! I wanna' play with your race cars! I'm not a barbie doll! Gimme' a ball and I'll show you _precisely how_ I wanna' get my hands a lil' dirty!" she shouts back at him, not going to back down without a fight.

  
"And I'm not initiating an orgy here, so don't misunderstand my demand." she adds, earning a small pinch from Erica behind her (because she knows how much Erica would kill to bone each and everyone of them; especially Boyd).

  
Jackson purses his lips, his piercing ocean blue eyes lit up with defeat though he doesn't show it. He turns his head behind him, facing his team captain with one raised brow. He juts his chin at the six girls standing in front of him. "Whaddya' think, captain? Should we let 'em?"

  
The black haired boy shrugs, tipping his cap forward over his blue-green eyes as he's lying back on the benches. "Why not? I don't see a problem with it. Nothin' wrong. Who knows, they might be a challenge, not sure about competition. Then again, most likely _not._ " he replies, secretly impressed with Stiles argument speech, and folds his arms behind his head as a pillow while crossing his feet over one another, lazing languid.

  
This makes Stiles fume. You see, she knows that their team is the best in Beacon Hills and that they've won quite a few championships. She knows they're the town's beloved little baseball league that they're so proud of.

  
What she doesn't get is how _lazy_ their fucking captain is and how he never seems gives his all! How do they even _cope_ with that?! Stiles would never be able to team with a captain like that. She's never actually been to one of their games (because she's stubborn and won't support them because she thinks their whole team is full of dicks and not literally) so she actually can't really confirm that.

  
Plus, their coach is also their Beacon Hills Middle School gym teacher, so _what the actual even fuck?_ How can the town love stupid douches like them? (Well, she knows Isaac and Danny personally, so she doesn't count them, but the rest? _Yeah, totes bastards, she thinks._ )

  
Stiles growls and stomps her foot childishly at their captain. "Oh, _hell_ no, you little asshole! C'mon, let's play!" she shouts at him, twisting her cap backward on her head, covering her pony-tail, and rolling up her baseball tee's sleeves as Jackson's turning his head back towards her with a grimacing scowl.

  
"Throw a ball at me and I'll bat first." she demands, folding her arms aggravated. Erica, Scarlet, Kira, and Malia stand behind her in a protective stance. Stiles grins at that. She knows they're up for this, that they've been waiting since day _one_ for this. She knew they'd play along, they're her girls. (She doesn't know how she'd become the head of their group. She was somehow just pushed into being their leader and none of them had a problem with it. Even Lydia who _loves_ playing follow the leader.) After all, girls rule and _boys drool._

  
Isaac, Cameron, Danny, Ethan, Matt, Boyd, and Aiden stand behind Jackson, glancing at each other weirdly. Jackson looks back at his captain, Derek, who's now sleeping, and sighs. He turns back to all of the girls with a hateful, dreaded growl. "Yeah, let's friggin' play." he mumbles and spins on his heels grumpily to get both of the teams situated.

  
Stiles smiles in victory, ecstasy running through her veins because, _yes._ It's finally happening. They're finally playing against their rivals and they're gonna' freakin' beat their asses. They've been practicing _non_ -stop for this day. (In secret because they didn't need anyone to find out and disrupt them.) Stiles turns around, facing her girls. She grins at their giddy faces and claps her hands once. "This is fucking awesome." she tells them and they all grin in agreement.

  
"So when the round switches after them, where do we place ourselves?" Kira asks, always the first to ask questions, which Stiles loves the _most_ about her.

  
Stiles cocks her head to the side. "What we do usually? Wait, _no._ That's a _totally_ bad idea. We'll switch it up, because if we do get a full team and a coach, we don't want them to know our true best positions. We'll have to fool them, so it _was_ a great idea for us all to practice each position, Malia." she thinks out loud, "Allison, your fortè is pitching, so you'll be at first base." she decides, pointing to Allison. Allison nods, tying her curly black hair into a scrunchie pony-tail.

  
She points to Kira next, "Since you're at fourth base, I think it's best for you to pitch. Malia, you switch from second base to catching the throwing balls. And Scarlet, you switch from third base to second base. I'll switch from catching the throwing balls to second base. If Lydia surprisingly wants to play after being informed, she can take my place at second base and I'll stand by, I guess." she finishes, rubbing her pink, chewed lips unconciously.

  
Scarlet grins, shaking her head, and punches Stiles playfully on her arm and hip checks her. "No wonder you're captain, eh?" she asks, making Stiles grunt and grumble lowly.  
"Me! Always me!" she grumps out, crossing her arms and sighing, "But if I make great decisions, so be it. Whatever." She bites on her thumb, blinking. "Call Lydia up and inform her of our exciting situation?" she asks Scarlet.

  
Scarlet scrunches up her nose. "Ugh, fine." she replies, taking out her cell phone and turning it on to call Lydia up.

  
Stiles puts her arms around Malia and Erica, punching her arm up into the air. "Today is gonna' be a fun day, alright guys? So put your heads up high and let's show those assholes what we're made of, okay!? We're not useless! We'll show them what girls are made of because we're unstoppable. Ya' hear?" she chides, starting to give her encouraging speech.

  
Malia and Erica get into a fit of giggles at her stupidness as Kira smiles in an admirous manner.

  
Stiles huffs, pouting her lips and puffing her cheeks. " _Hey!_ " she whines, removing her arms from around them and slapping their asses playfully, "Quit laughin' at me! I'm tryna' be serious here!"

  
"We all know you can't be serious at times like this." a harmonious voice says, entering through the gate and huffing at it when it grabs onto her jogging sweatpants.

  
Scarlet barks out a laugh, catching the attention from the boys on the opposite side. She ignores - tries to - them and skids over to help Lydia entangle herself from the snagging grip of the gate.

  
Stiles pouts again. "Well, why am I leader then!?" she exclaims, almost smacking Erica as she throws her hands up in the air.

  
Erica frowns, putting Stiles' arms back down and readjusting her baseball tee over her breasts. "Because- _we've been over this a thousand times!_ Let's go play! I'm ready to kick ass!" she flares, rubbing her hands together as Scarlet and Lydia make their way back to the group.

  
Kira and Malia nod in agreement, both girls looking back to the boys. Allison cocks her head to the side smirking, thinking something, but not saying it.

  
Lydia notices it and raises an eyebrow. "What is it, Ali?" she asks, because she knows when Allison makes that face, it's something interesting, what she's thinking.

  
Allison giggles and looks at Scarlet, still smirking. "I think that Lahey kid has the hots for ya'." she says, jutting her head backwards to the tallest brunet boy who's throwing a ball up and down in the air and _not-so-subtly_ taking peeking glances at Scarlet.

  
Stiles' eyes light up and she's over by Allison in less than one second. "For realsies!? Holy shit, I _knew_ it! I called dibs on that! You owe me ten bucks, Scarlet, because I _freaking_ called that! I knew I wasn't seein' things!" she squeals, looking over Allison's shoulder discreetly.

  
Scarlet blinks, looking over to the boys and locks eyes with Isaac's, catching him right in action. He jumps, dropping the ball and blushing furiously. He scrambles to pick up the ball he dropped, waves at Scarlet quicker than lightning - which looks like he's seizing, but only with his arms - and spins around fast, facing Matt and Danny.

  
Scarlet blinks again, her cheeks pinking by the second. "...Oh, _no._ " she whispers, covering her face and squealing into her hands.

  
Malia laughs out loud, clapping Scarlet on the back. "Lahey 'nd McCall sittin' in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_ " she sing-songs, grinning manically.

  
Scarlet squawks, kicking Malia's leg, blushing mad. "Shut up! Don't think no here knows of your massive crush on Aiden since the second grade!" she growls under her breath.

  
Malia blushes and crosses her arms, becoming silent.

  
Scarlet huffs. "Mhm. Feel the embarrassment." she says.

  
Lydia and Stiles both roll their eyes. "Okay, anyone else wanna' admit their crushes on our opponent team?" Stiles asks sarcastically, shaking her head. How do these girls focus on romance when they have baseball to worry about, Stiles thinks, not understanding what they're going through.

  
Erica raises her hand, waving it around purposely. "Me! _Me!_ I like Boyd!" she squeals sarcastic.

  
Stiles looks at Allison and Kira and they both shake their heads. Stiles looks at Lydia and she's only smirking, twirling her strawberry-blond curls around her fingers.

  
 _"Jackson."_ they all chime and Lydia shrugs, not embarrassed at all.

  
Stiles sighs. "Good, Lord." she mutters, shaking her head.

  
"And what about you, Sheriff Stilinski's daughter?" Allison asks, blinking her eyes innocently.

  
Stiles raises an eyebrow. _"Me?"_ she says pointing to herself and shrugs, "I don't know? I haven't-I've never thought about liking anyone like that or having crushes and stuff. Of course I think boys are cute but...I'm not interested at the moment? Psh, no boy even likes me anyway. I'm really, really weird and strange. No one could put up with me anyway." She shrugs again, watching everyone's expressions.

  
Lydia doesn't look like she's taking Stiles' confrontation at all, like she's talking bull. "Hmph." she hums, "Well, _I_ think--"

  
Stiles groans an, _"Oh, no."_ while shaking her head around manically.

  
Lydia frowns. _"Rude."_ she says, but continues, "As I was saying, I think," she glances over to the boys and back to the Stiles, smirk back on her lips, " _Derek_ seems like your type."

  
Stiles gawks for a mere second and her eyes go wide. " _Ewwwwwwww!_ " she whines, " _Derek?_ As in Derek _Hale_? As in Cora Hale's older brother and Laura Hale's younger brother, Derek Hale? As in our opponent's asshole, dick-headed, lazy, fat-assed, rude, ignorant, self-conceited captain Derek Hale? In other words, _ew?_ "

  
All the girls burst out laughing as Stiles is staring in complete disgust. "I'm serious, guys! I've never even thought of that! Why'd you put that wretched idea in my head!? I would never ever go out with him! Never in a million years! Not for as I long live, anyways! And if I brought someone like him home, my dad would shoot him right on the spot!"

  
The girls keep laughing, Scarlet and Malia falling on each other with tears in their eyes.

  
Stiles blinks, mouth slightly open in confusion. "Guys, what the fu--"

  
"-- _Your dad would shoot who right on the spot?_ " a sleepy voice asks from behind Stiles.

  
"What the fu--!" Stiles shudders, jumping right of her skin as she turns around abruptly, tripping over herself and falling backwards.

  
He reaches out and grabs her arms, pulling her back upright onto his chest before she falls. "Whoa, watch out there! Wouldn't wanna' hurt yourself before we even _start_ playing, now would ya'?"

  
Stiles gasps, snatching her arms of his grip and pushing herself off his chest. She wills herself not to blush and glares at him. "What do _you_ want?" she seethes, growling at him.

  
He smirks and juts his chin to the girls behind her. "What's their deal?" he asks, answering her question with a question which annoys the hell out of Stiles.

  
Stiles looks behind her at her friends who're still laughing. At what? She still doesn't know.

  
She sighs, turning back to Derek whilst shaking her head. "I don't know-wait-that's not what I'm caring about! What do you want!?"

  
Derek cocks his head to the side, twisting his cap backwards and stuffing his hands into his jean's pockets, still smirking. "You and your little chick-clique need to get it together if you're going to play. My boys are all set, waiting on you." he says, all with a smug expression which makes Stiles want to punch the look off his face.

  
She snorts and smiles sweetly at him, way too forced, and sticks out her hand, fluttering her eyelashes. "Mm, yeah. Right. I don't think we've properly met, you know." she says, eye twitching slightly because she's trying real hard not to swing a fist into his face, "I'm Stiles."

  
Derek blinks, his smirk disappearing into a smile. He sticks his hand out, shaking her hand. He grimaces when Stiles' grip gets tight. "Stiles, huh? I'm--"

  
"--Derek! Yes, we all know!" Erica shouts, pushing Derek away from Stiles' death grip, turning him around, and pushing him back towards the field. "We're getting prepared, so how about you go back to your little dick party over there and we'll be right with you! Yes? Alright! Fruity! Goodbye!" she blabbers, still pushing him until he's a couple feet away from Stiles.

  
Derek blinks, stumbling when he comes to a halt. He looks back over at Stiles with a strange look on his expression. He then changes it to a small smile and winks at Stiles. He turns around, walking back to the fields.

  
Stiles sighs, not catching his wink, and turns back around to the girls as Erica is speeding back. "Okay, what the friggin' hell was that--"

  
"--Holy mother fucking shit!" she shrieks, "Did you see that!? Did you fucking see that!? Oh my God, Stiles!"

  
Allison, Scarlet, Kira, and Lydia squeal along with Erica as Malia looks shell-shocked.

  
Stiles blinks, completely oblivious to what they're on about. She licks her lips as she sighs again. "Um, guys, care to let me in on what's going on?" she asks.

  
Malia shrieks, starting to laugh again. "Oh my God, _Stiles._ When you were blabbering on about how you don't like Derek and what-not, he was walking over here and I think he heard everything you said!! And holy _shit_! When he was leaving, he-he fucking _winked_ at you! And you didn't _see_ it!!" she squealed, jumping on her feet like the fangirl she was.

  
Stiles stood there, blinking dumbstruck. "... _What._ " she blurted out.

  
Lydia clapped her hands, making them all cease squealing and laughing. "Okay, girls!" she shouts, "Enough fangirling for now!" she says, making them all whine and grin when she glares at them. "Stiles obviously does _not_ get the communication of him finally making his ass over to us, so let's just leave her to realize on her own.

  
What we need to focus on at the moment is the baseball game we're about to play! We're gonna' beat some asses today, so all of us need to be in correct order! _Yes!_ So that means _Erica,_ no flirting with the boys! _Scarlet,_ no playing peeking glances with Isaac! And _Malia,_ no ogling Aiden on the field! Get it? Got it? Good!" she says, finishing up her pep-talk.

  
Lydia looks over at Stiles who's completely forgotten about Derek and nodding at her words. She rolls her eyes.

  
Stiles grins. "Great pep-talk, Lyds! Now, let's go kick some baseball ass!" she yells, reaching her hand out. "To the best one's out here!"

  
Kira puts her hand on Stiles' first, grinning also. "To the best one's out here!" she repeats.

  
Allison puts hers on Kira's, smiling. "To the best one's out here."

  
Erica puts hers next, Malia, and Lydia following after. "To the best one's out here." the three say, all glancing to Stiles to finish it off.

  
Stiles looks around at all of them, the circle they've formed, and smiles ecstatically with a large twinkle in her light-brown eyes.

  
"To the best one's out here!!" she yells, and they throw their hands up, screaming loudly.


	2. I Wanna' Get My Hands A Little Dirty

Chapter Two

"To the best one's out here!!"

Stiles grins and turns towards the field. "Are we ready?" she asks, eyeing her opponents positions and already calculating how they can win and what strategies they should use.

"We were born ready, Stiles." Scarlet tells her, tucking strands of her hair behind her ears.

Stiles hums. "And that is true, m'lady. We're gonna' syke 'em out during the first round, alright! We don't wanna' head straight into the game like that. They'd be surprised, but...it wouldn't be for long. We wanna' strike them at the moment least expected!"

All the girls nod and look out to the field.

Stiles squeals and exhales excitedly. "Let's go, chicas!" she exclaims and starts heading out to the baseball grounds.

They all quickly follow after and stop when they meet her at the fields.

Stiles looks behind her to face her teammates. "Anyone wants to do the honours of batting first?" she asks, grinning slightly.

No one answers, everyone looking at each other with wary glances, while Lydia is only smirking.

Stiles frowns with her brows furrowing. She blinks. "Really," she deadpans, "no one?"

The team does not budge.

Stiles huffs and turns her head back around harshly, giving herself a whiplash in the face with her ponytail. "Okay, then. Fine. I'll bat first then." she mumbles while grabbing a red and white baseball helmet and a spare caramel, wooden baseball bat. She fits the helmet on her petite head, smashing her ponytail inside of it, and steps before the home base plate next to the ball catcher, Isaac, and in front of the pitcher, Danny.

She swings her bat in circles in her right hand and taps the head of the bat on the ground a couple of times before swinging it back up and perching it on her right shoulder securely with a cock to her hips and head sideways as she eyes Jackson judgingly. "Home or visitor, Dickson?" she calls out to him as he's hunched over, tying his laces on his worn out sneakers.

Jackson glares at her when he straightens up and flips his red cap forwards on his dirty blond hair. "You're a fuckin' visitor, thank you very much. Don't get all cocky now, we're always home." he spits at her, earning a slap on the back of his head from Boyd who's passing him to stand near shortstop base. Jackson gapes at him with wide blue eyes, giving him a what-the-hell-was-that-for look.

Boyd narrows his eyes at Jackson while crossing his arms. "Stop being a douche, Jackson. Just because they're girls does not give you the reason to be rude to them. They're our opponents just as all of our previous were and they deserve the same respect you've given before." he lectures Jackson, staring him down hard with an superior serious expression.

Jackson grumbles lowly, flushing slightly, and tips his cap down over his eyes out of embarrassment.

Erica whistles approvingly and, also, gets a slap from the strawberry-blonde beside her. Erica pouts her lips, but Lydia only spares her a menacing glare before Erica's sighing dejectedly and slumping herself over to the benches to stand in line to bat next after Stiles.

Stiles rolls her eyes at their childish acts and drops her bat down on the dirt again to set it between her legs. She spits on her hands and rubs them together anxiously for good luck and takes a hold of her baseball bat again.

She watches as Aiden stops at third base and figures that Boyd is on both shortstop and second base. She sees that Matt is in center field, Ethan is in right field and Cameron is in left field. She takes notice that they don't have extras - substitutes.

She shakes her head when she finds their captain - stupid-assed Derek - leaning against the gates near the benches instead of on the field with his team. "Lazy bastard..." she mumbles lowly under her breath to herself as she straightens her back and sighs out loudly.

"We all set?" Derek shouts out from his spot with his arms crossed and his cap backwards over his black tuft of hair.

Stiles only nods her head in his direction, her determined brown eyes firmly planted on Danny's pitching stance. She answers loudly with a, "Aye, papi!" and securely taps her helmet on her head because, (1) she does not want to get hit by a flying baseball and get knocked out flat on her pale ass and - maybe, just maybe - end up dead, or get an concussion at the least, and (2) she's not dumb, she knows how very, very old these helmets are and they are not so very sturdy to a baseball in the air coming towards her at thirty miles per second. She's smart and likes to use her inhuman intelligence for useful things, thank you very much.

Derek blinks confusedly at her choice of words but shakes his head to brush it off. He snorts in amusement, smirking slightly. "Alright! Set!" he pauses for a few seconds purposefully, and then, "Play ball!" he calls out and switches his cap around to cover his observing blue-green eyes.

Stiles gets into batting position and watches Danny's movements very closely. She knows all of the pitching balls you can throw. If you move a certain way, you can tell which type ball you're about to throw and how you can easily hit that type of throw into the sky.

Danny eyes her with a small smirk as he's putting his red cap on his head with the BEACON HILLS font in big letters on the front. He slips his leather baseball glove on his left hand and positions himself to throw the red and white baseball with his right hand.

Stiles holds her stance on the ground, tightening her grip on the baseball bat so she doesn't let go of it accidentally when she swings and hit Isaac behind her or Erica to the far side of her. She looks behind her to see their catcher - no umpire. "That thing on ya' tied up tight?" she asks Isaac, referring to his face helmet.

The curly haired boy blinks - adorably (Stiles won't even freaking lie.) - and pats his helmet over to check the ties and he nods. "Yeah, I'm good." he replies and flashes a shy smile at her with his pink lips.

Oh my God, Stiles' mind screams as she turns her head back, he's such a freaking puppy!

"Ready?" Danny asks her and Stiles just has to roll her eyes because really? She's been ready since she came out of her mother's womb. No, even before that! When she was spun together by her father and her mother's sperm! Oh, wait, okay, that's strange. She needs to stop thinking now. Curse her Adderall for not sinking it yet. And curse her ADHD too. She could work much better without it.

"Been waiting since I found out Earth is actually round and not flat." she replied, grinning with all her pearly whites showing.

Danny snorted and shook his head. "You never fail to amuse me, Stiles." he says and throws the ball - there!

Stiles caught the slight movement. It wasn't much, but if you payed pretty close attention, you could see the fix that Danny did with his wrist to make the type of throw he was aiming for.

He started off with a changeup, also known as an off-pitch. (Yes, Stiles has done her homework. She isn't going to play a game without knowing the full instructions to it.) She should have figured Danny would do something like that. He was a pretty unpredictable guy, that's what was unique about him and what Stiles loved about him. As in friendwise. Nothing more. No romance for Stiles. No sir-ree.

Even though she knew she could easily hit the ball, she let it play out as if she didn't and purposely missed the ball when she swung. She blinked and frowned, acting as if she was disappointed.

Isaac easily caught the ball and stood up to throw it back across to Danny as Derek called out, "Strike one!"

Well. If Derek was the being umpire for their amateur game, why was he standing outside the field and not behind Isaac? Stiles did not understand his motives and decided to keep an eye out for him more often than she already was.

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled. She steadied herself again, perching the pat over her shoulder in batting stance.

"Stiles!" Malia called out from the benches, "Be calm! Don't be nervous! Relax!"

Stiles smiled. And that was why she loved her teammates. They knew how anxious she could get and very nervous, or hyped up, and cause herself to break out in panic attacks. She hadn't had one since a couple of years ago, but she knew they could literally jump out and attack her body at any time. She had to be calm, alert, and relaxed - ignoring the dirty looks Jackson was giving her.

Danny looked concerned for a small moment and raised an eyebrow at her. He was the last one around when Stiles had last had a panic attack those years ago. He was scarred at that moment almost as much as she was. She knew it was pretty horrific - and a lot traumatizing - but she had lived through it and neither of them ever brought it up to each other.

Stiles shook her head and waved him off.

He frowned but dropped the topic. He swung around his arm and threw the ball.

Stiles watched until the ball was as big as a watermelon in her sight and swung her bat out to hit the ball. The bat hit the ball with a loud CLAP and flew over Danny and into the outfield, the grass. Stiles dropped the bat with no hesitation and took off running as Allison and Kira shoot up with loud cheers of, "Go, Stiles!" She skids over to first base where Jackson is standing. She grins at him as he's scowling at her like she offends him physically.

Stiles sees that the ball had landed on the ground a little of two yards away from the second base and realizes she has the ability to attempt to run to second base.

Ethan and Cameron are both going after the rolling ball so she sees this moment as the chance to advance farther. She gains the confidence when Scarlet and Lydia start screaming for her to run. She flashes a grin at Jackson and flips him off before running off to second base with her skinny legs.

Jackson growls and shouts at her childishly - very childish she must say, "You're-you're...! You're just a fluke!"

Stiles rolls her eyes as she reaches second base and jumps on it, doing a small victory dance of dancing around in circles. "Nice comeback, Dickson!" she congratulates him and giggles when he growls at her again.

Cameron picks up the ball in his hand and throws it to Danny who catches it easily. He turns around and takes his stance again.

Erica skips to the batting box, picking up the bat and helmet Stiles threw down when she went off speeding. She fitted the helmet on her blonde curled hair and perched the bat over her shoulder in batting stance. "'Sup?" she greeted Isaac behind her.

"Erica," he said, warning in his tone.

Erica pouted, whining. "Whaaaat? I didn't even say anything!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to; I know exactly what you're thinking! So, shh. Be quiet."

Erica huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "Fine. But I'll have you know that Scar--"

"--Erica!!"

"Okay! Okay! Shutting up!"

Isaac sighed and flicked his fingers in a 'come hither' gesture, signaling Danny to pitch a curve ball.

Danny nodded his head and threw the ball.

Erica was like Stiles and could observe the type of throw by different types of flinches and flicks. She swung the bat under way, hitting the ball easily, but purposely making it go left and out of the field, past the foul line pole.

"Strike one!" Derek calls out as he picks up the ball when it rolls near his foot. He throws it to Danny who grins when he catches it.

Erica gets into her batting stance again as Stiles shouts, "Go, Erica! You know you can do it! Do it for the awesome cook on your team!"

Erica ignores her with an unbelievable snort and trains her eyes on Danny.

Danny smiles slightly at her as he takes his throwing stance.

Erica narrows her eyes at him and grips her baseball bat tighter, not liking his smug expression at the moment.

Danny grins again and throws the ball toward her when Isaac gives him the next ball to throw.

Erica watches the ball and purposely misses hitting the ball again.

"Strike two!" Derek calls out with a raised brow at Erica.

Isaac catches the thrown ball and throws it back to Danny who catches it with ease.

"Last chance, Reyes!" Danny reminds her, getting into his pitching stance for the third time.

Erica rolls her eyes as she taps the bat on the ground and gets into batting stance. "Yeah? And you've got a small dick. Pitch up." she retorts while sticking out her tongue childishly.

Danny shakes his head while laughing. "You're one of a kind, Reyes." he replies and gets ready to pitch.

Isaac snorts at that and gives him the third signal for Erica to pitch a fast ball.

Danny smirks and pitches the ball to Erica.

Erica can't help but to roll her eyes again. She knows he threw that ball because he thinks he's going easy on her. Erica actually wants to purposely miss this third one, but she knows she can't afford to. Not unless she wants a strike-out and a yell-out from Stiles (moreover Lydia) later.

Erica keeps her eye on the ball and quickly, but dramatically, swings her bat, hitting the baseball easily into the air and over the infield.

Lydia screams and jumps up and down. "Go, Erica! GO!" She yells.

Erica drops the bat and begins running backwards to first base as she watches the Matt try to catch the ball in his mitt. She reaches the first base and jumps on the plate with a spin and a "Hurrah!" She then slaps Jackson hard on his ass, making him yelp and stare at her wide-eyed. "Bitch, take that!" she screams dramatically and flips her blonde hair flauntingly.

Jackson grimaces while discreetly trying to fix his pants (because, duh, his ass is burning from that slap).

Kira runs up to the batting plate next as Matt has caught the fly-ball and is throwing it to the pitcher. She picks up the bat and rests it on her shoulder with her other hand cocked on her hip.

Danny catches the ball and turns around to face the next batter. He smiles when he sees Kira and turns his cap backwards on his head.

Kira smiles back at him and begins to take her batting stance. "You don't have to go easy on us, ya' know." She starts to say, speaking to Isaac, but her eyes on the pitcher.

Isaac raises his brows while smirking slightly. "Oh? I don't know what you're talking about." he responds, his voice wavering with fake wonder.

Kira stops smiling immediately and looks back at him with a stern look.

Isaac's smirk fades when he sees her, her face scaring the shit out of him that he forgets how to breath for a moment.

"I do not like jokes." she seethes and flips her head back around, her black, curly hair following after her like a whirlwind.

Isaac blinks his eyes, gulping nervously. He's never seen Kira with a look like that, he thinks. He hopes she never gives him that look again 'cause she might just make him pee in his pants. He looks up to Danny with wide eyes, signaling him to pitch a curve-ball.

Danny rolls his eyes and pitches the ball.

Kira doesn't bat an eyelash and swings her bat, hitting the pitched ball like a piece of cake into the air.

Isaac and Danny's eyes are wide as they watch the ball fly over their heads.

"Holy shit!" Scarlet yells, watching the ball travel pass over the base plates, the infield, and the outfield. The ball flies right over the gated fence and into a tree, disappearing.

Everyone is speechless as Kira blinks, feigning an innocent expression. "Oh, my," she announces loud and sarcastic, "I told you that you didn't have to go easy on us. Look what you've done~"

Derek whistles as he watched the baseball disappear and turned his cap lower over his face to cover his amused grin. "That's a homerun, ladies!" he shouts.

Kira laughs high-pitched and skips herself to first base as Erica and Stiles are making their way around the remaining plates. She's batting her eyelashes at Jackson with a innocent smile when she passes him and he glowers at her with a snarl.

Stiles makes it to home plate first, jumping on it and yelling a loud, "HOMERUN, BABY!"

Erica trudges right behind her after sending a flirtacious wink at Boyd and a smug smirk at Aiden. "Two points!" she exclaims, high-fiving Stiles' open hand.

Kira passes Boyd at second base and shortstop and then passes Aiden at third base. She meets up with Erica and Stiles at home plate and high-fives them as she gets there.

"Three points! Holla', Jackson!" Stiles yells, throwing up three fingers in his direction with a largr grin on her face.

Jackson rolls his eyes, huffing and folding his arms. "It's just pure damn luck!" he retorts.

Erica rolls her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Oh, please, Jackie! Give it up!" she groans.

He narrows his eyes at her, pursing his lips, but doesn't say anything.

Malia starts to head up to bat next as the three girls make their way to the back of the line in order. She picks up the bat Kira dropped as she flips her brunette hair behind her shoulders. She doesn't say a word as she takes her batting stance and stares directly at Danny, her eyes no where else.

Isaac sighs behind her, squating down in his catching stance. He flicks his hand to Danny who nods at him.

Danny takes his pitching stance, eyeing Malia's direct stare and raising his eyebrows as to say 'what's-your-problem?'

Malia doesn't budge though, and keeps her stance like a statue.

"Oka-ay..." he mumbles to himself and throws the change-up ball.

Malia doesn't move and lets the ball fly past her and into Isaac's catching mitt.

"Strike one!" Derek calls as Lydia shouts, "Malia, what the hell was that!?"

Malia doesn't blink and still stands in her previous stance.

Stiles nudges Lydia in her side and shushes her. "Shh, Lyds! Let her do her thing!" she whispers, looking at her pointedly.

Lydia narrows her eyes suspiciously, but doesn't make a move to say anything again.

Isaac throws the ball back over to Danny and takes his stance again. "I dunno' what you're tryna do..." he starts quietly, whispering to her lowly, "but it isn't gonna' work. So quit trying." He eyes her with furrowed brows.

Malia doesn't spare him an glance, her sight still trained on the pitcher in front of her.

Isaac sighs again, shaking his head and signals Danny another change-up.

Danny grunts in respond, getting into pitching stance. He watches Malia suspiciously, blinking his eyes at her mysteriously, wondering what she's thinking. Danny isn't too focused when he pitches that the ball flies out of his hand and hits Malia square in her nose.

Malia screams and quickly feints a fall, leaning backward and falling into Isaac's arms that shot out, the bat dropping from her grip.

Everyone gasps, shocked at the scene,

"Time-out! Time-out!" Derek yells as he's running over to Malia just as Danny himself is.

"Oh my God-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't concentrating when I threw the ball! Holy crap! I'm so sorry!" Danny rambles as he drops next to Malia.

Malia's holding her nose under her hands, hiding a malicious grin - and a very bloody nose.

See, Malia had a plan. That plan was to distract Danny as much as she could to get him less focused on what he was doing to throw the ball incorrectly and hit her. Yes, that was dangerous, but Malia's a dare-devil. She'd risk herself for anything she wanted.

And as much as it did hurt - she was pretty strong with physical pain - she faked the water works. She burst into tears, screaming in dramatic agony.

Stiles and the rest of her team came running up to her. "Oh my God, Malia! Are you alright!?" Scarlet exclaimed, the first to drop by her and scramble her hands, unsure where to touch Malia for comfort.

Malia just screamed more at Scarlet's stupidity and kicked her legs. "No! It fucking hurts!" she yelled through her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Derek leaned down on one knee next to Danny, looking at the pitcher wide-eyed.

Danny looked panicked as he shrugged with a large frown.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Malia. "Hey, hey. You need to calm down, al--"

"--How can I calm down!? My nose is fucking aching!" she yells and screams again.

Derek grimaced. "I know! I know! But you have to so we can get a look at your injury!" he reasoned. He looked behind him and gestured Aiden to come over and take a look. He turned back to her and reached out to touch her arm.

Malia saw this and screamed again.

Derek put his hands in the air in surrender and nodded. "Okay! Okay! But Aiden's gonna' haveta' touch you! He knows first aid!" he says.

Malia sniffs but doesn't say anything or remove her hands.

Aiden jogs up to Derek, eyeing Malia with a frown.

Derek looks up at Aiden from where he's perched on the ground. "What d'ya' know about injured noses?" he asks, tapping his own nose as he does.

"I dunno'. I'd haveta' see the injury first to say anythin'." he replies as he gives a one shoulder shrug.

Stiles looks over at Danny with wide eyes that are saying dude-what-the-hell-happened and waves her hands in the air.

Danny frowns sympathetic and shrugs again. "I don't know what got into me! I-I wasn't concentrating enough-I don't know! I'm sorry!" he said lowly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Malia knew he was really sorry and sympathetic. She had to let him know she was okay. Malia removed her hands from her face while grinning, revealing a bloody nose and a front tooth knocked out with blood smeared across her front teeth.

Everyone gasps at the sight, but that only makes her grin become wider.

"S'okay, Danny! Don't worry!" she exclaims, throwing up her hands in a thumbs up motion. She still has a few tears on her face so she wipes them away.

Aiden grimaces at her nose and whistles. "It's for sure not broken...but it worries me with all that blood. The ball surely busted quite a few blood nerves." he informed with his arms folded.

Lydia looks at Aiden with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by quite a few blood nerves?" she asks sternly.

Malia rolls her eyes. "Shaddup', Lydia. He knows what he's talkin' 'bout." she intercepts and waves her off.

Lydia huffs and turns around with a exaggerant flip of her strawberry-blonde hair. "Don't come cryin' t'me when we find out your nose is actually fucked up." she says loudly, strutting and swaying her hips as she walks back to the coach's box.

Malia sticks out her tongue with a "Blegh!" and shakes her head.

Stiles sighs and stands up, tugging Scarlet with her by her ponytail.

"Ow!" Scarlet shrieks, her hands going up to cradle her head while she stares at Stiles wide-eyed.

Stiles gives her a knowing look. "Stop making love eyes with Isaac and get ready to bat!" she whispers, slapping her best friend on her shoulder.

Scarlet pouts. "I was not!" she protests, running after Lydia.

Stiles rolls her eyes with a aggravated groan.

Derek looks up at Stiles as he tells Isaac to fetch the first aid kit.

Stiles locks eyes with him as she turns back and wants to turn away but finding herself not able to.

He smirks at her while raising an eyebrow.

She bites the inside of her cheek, wishing Lydia never put the idea of dating him in her head because now every time she looks at him, she wonders if that would happen in the future and that leads to places where she really needs to stop thinking of. She gets lost in his blue-green eyes for a moment, staring at his face like she's studying him.

Derek stops smirking, beginning to smile. "Something on my face, Stiles?" he asks, bringing a hand up to his face, thumbing over his cheek.

Stiles stumbles back into reality, rolling her eyes at him. "Nah, just wondering how I can punch your ugly face without it leaving a beautiful mark." she replies, smirking when his smile drops into an immediate frown. She turns around, feeling smug, and skips off to the coach's box.

Derek blinks, dropping his hand from his face. He looks at Isaac who's arriving with the first aid and handing it to Aiden. Isaac shrugs at him and pats his shoulder. He then looks at Malia and asks, "...Was she flirting with me?"

They all burst into laughter, Danny slapping his face into the palms of his hands.

"Derek, buddy, I wonder about you sometimes." Aiden sighs out, squating down onto one leg while shaking his head and opening the kit.

Malia sits up straight and sits on her knees, snickering at her crush's idiotic captain. "That was not a flirt, but a threat! If Stiles Stilinski were flirting with you, you would know because Stiles Stilinski is very straight forward." she explains, laughing as she does.

Derek's eyes widen. "Stilinski? As in Sherriff Stilinski?" he asks.

Malia laughs again as Danny and Isaac groan. "Oh my God. You didn't know Sherriff had a daughter?!" she exclaims.

"I-yes! But I'd never seen her or knew her name!" he retorted, scratching the back of his neck as he blinked at the ground with his mouth slightly open in shock.

Aiden snorts as he takes out alcohol and cotton balls. "Dude, you're unbelievable." he says under his breath as he's shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey..." Derek whines as he stands up, "forgive me for not caring more t'find out." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Aiden starts wiping away the blood on Malia's nose with a cotton ball and water.

Malia flinches and shrieks an "Ow!"

Aiden furrows his brows. "Stay put." he growls.

Malia narrows her eyes eyes at him. "Well, coulda' warned a fuckin' girl, that hurt!" she mumbled and turned her eyes away from him.

Aiden rolled his eyes and grabbed another cotton ball to eradicate the bloody mess.

Derek shook his head and flipped his cap backwards on his head. "Well, since Danny here went over the yards of throwing a ball, you guys earn another point of getting to advance to first place, giving you guys four points." he said, returning back to his serious demeanor.

Stiles shouted from her place, "We figured that already, slowpoke!"

Derek snorted with amusement, walking backwards to his previous spot. "Just making it clear then, smartass!" he shouts back, smirking when Stiles growls at him.

He sends her wink and turns around, flipping his cap back forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahem, well, that is the first chapter and I am so happy it's finished with. this fic is really written out or anything, I'm just going with the flow. I do have the ending and plots/climax's planned out though. So don't worry! I'm really stoked about writing this even though I have about twenty-five other works I'm working on. This one really excites me because it's something I love and want to share with you guys, because it's a really lovely sport. :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this tw fic! thank you!
> 
> tumblr: _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_


End file.
